Touch
by twilight mum69
Summary: All it takes is one Touch and things are never the same again , thats what Edward found out.


Okay, this is my first Slash/fic.

I own none of the characters in my stories I am merely the puppeteer!

One shot.

**Touch...**

No one fucking understands, and I don't expect them to. I just want them to leave me alone, leave me to live _my_ life as I want to.

I'm Edward Masen-Cullen. I am twenty four years old and I live with Carlisle and Esme Cullen, adopted from the age of ten after my parents had a boating accident that also took my grandparents, my last living relatives.

I love Carlisle and Esme. They have given me everything, including a little sister, Alice, who is sixteen. Esme was told they would never have any more children after Alice, and so that's where I came into play.

I am an all-round nice guy. I did well in school, I went to an Ivy League college, practised piano every night; but there is one thing I haven't lived up to in all this - I haven't ever brought home a girl.

"When are you going settle down?" Carlisle would laugh, "Get married, have a family, open your own practice?" He was never harsh, he never pushed.

"I will, dad... soon," was my answer every time.

No one understood... apart from Carlisle's intern, Emmett. He was five years older than me and he would always stick up for me when dad got on a roll.

"Carlisle," he would laugh, "Look at me. I'm twenty eight and I'm not married."

He'd wink at me and the ache got worse.

He was a bear of a guy, built like an American all star, not an intern training to be a paediatrician. He had brown, cropped hair that turned up at the edges and curled when it started to grow longer. And he had the cutest fucking dimples when he smiled.

In case you haven't caught on yet...

I'm gay.

I think I always knew; no girls turned my head in high school or college. Back then it was simple - I got my head down, studying and playing piano and though most thought I was weird, that was better than them thinking I was gay. I just wasn't strong enough to come out then. Seems nothing's changed – I'm still living a lie.

I had one true friend who knew who I was. I had admitted it during a drunken night... those nights where the buzz of alcohol gives you the courage to open up.

Jasper had been my room mate for the whole of college; we were great friends, both into our studies and our music.

Our exams over, we kicked back with a bottle of Tequila and a joint between us... _note to self: Tequila makes me shed my clothes._

We got into a game of truth or dare. They were silly at the start: mooning out of our fifth floor dorm room window, farting in each other's faces, things like that.

Then he asked me.

"Ed!" He shouted.

"What?"

"So, ever finger fucked a girl in public?" I remember the feeling of dread and, although we probably wouldn't remember this night, I couldn't lie to him.

"Neverbeenwithagirl" I whispered.

"What?" He laughed.

"What, are you gay?" My silence enlightened him.

"Fuck, dude... and you never told me?"

It's amazing how this kind of conversation sobers you up.

I shrugged.

"What was I meant to say? Please be my roomie and, oh by the way, I'm gay?"

"You still should have said." he sighed.

"Would you have still been my room mate?"

Jasper moved slowly towards me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Definitely," he whispered, and his voice dripped with lust.

"Fuck, Jasper?" My breathing hitched.

"Yes please," he smiled as his lips ghosted mine, his tongue darted out and licked my lower lip. He tasted of Tequila and weed and... him.

My dick twitched in my pants, remembering the first time I had kissed a man.

Jasper and I stayed 'secret' lovers for almost a year; he would drag me into a quiet corner of the library and give me head during our study sessions, and we were always the last to leave the shower room after gym where I would then reciprocate.

We never had full sex; both of us too scared to ask about the ins and outs (excuse the pun), both too scared that we would hurt one another.

We watched gay porn on the net as we played each other like pros; we knew each other's bodies perfectly.

On Sundays we would lock the dorm door and lay naked together on one of our beds, simply touching and teasing each other.

But, as the saying goes, all things come to an end. Jasper wasn't able to hold his family off like I could, and shortly after graduation he married a sweet country girl and opened a practice in his home town. We stayed in touch for a while and I didn't blame him for the break up, but it got harder and harder to be just _friends,_ and I felt guilty after our hours of phone sex when he was 'working late' and so we parted as friends.

So here I am, twenty four years old, single and lusting over my father's intern.

I had come home after college and everything had changed. I was still the all- round good guy but I spent longer periods of time in my room and with my music.

Esme knew something had happened in college, but she never asked what, and I loved her for that.

"Esme, I've invited a few of my colleagues over from work tomorrow for a barbecue. I hope that's okay?" He smiled, kissing her head.

"Sure, sweetie, is Emmett coming?" She smiled, her eyes darting towards me as I sat at the counter.

_Oh Shit!_

"Of course! He was the first I asked," Carlisle laughed.

"Great, well then why don't you get cleaned up? Dinner will be ready shortly."

Carlisle kissed her chastely and left the kitchen. My scalp prickled - I could feel her eyes on me.

"Just say it, Mom" I whispered.

"Say what, Edward?"

I sighed. She wanted _me_ to say it...

I shrugged. "I'm gay," I hissed.

Esme laughed softly moving to stand in front of me. She pushed her hands through my hair.

"I know, baby."

My eyes snapped up and it was only then I realised I was crying. I felt I had been holding my breath for years.

"How? When?" I stuttered.

"I guess I've always known," she smiled. "Mothers' intuition and all that."

"Dad?"

She shook her head. "It's not that he wouldn't love you any more, but he..." she stopped, looking at me apologetically.

I understood. It was a man thing. I had seen it in Jasper's father's eyes when he'd told him that he'd somehow failed because his son was gay.

I couldn't bear to see that look in his eyes, even though he wasn't my biological father.

"You like Emmett?"

I nodded.

She smiled.

"It doesn't matter anyway." I shrugged and walked to my room, flicking on my I pod.

Muse's Super massive Black Hole boomed out in my room as I lay on my bed thinking of what had just happened, closing my eyes.

Visions of Jasper fleeted into my head, him between my legs, his head bobbing up and down on my length. Then, when his face pulled back it was Emmett. He was cupping my balls in his hands like a pair of Chinese exercise balls.

"So fucking good," I hissed as he moved up my body, kissing and nipping every inch of my skin.

I woke in a sweat and tangled in my bed covers. That was one hell of a dream.

I glanced over at the clock it was a little after five am. I knew I wouldn't get any more sleep, so I opted for an early shower.

Esme kept me busy all that day preparing for the barbecue, cleaning the patio furniture, shopping and helping her in the kitchen. I was thankful; the day flew by and soon I was in the shower getting ready for the evening's events. It was mid July and a hot as hell night, so I opted for a pair of board shorts and a white wife beater with a blue checked over shirt.

A few of Carlisle's colleagues had already arrived as I made my way out to the patio.

"Edward!" he shouted, "Would you go get a fresh towel?"

My brow furrowed. Towel? Had someone taken a dip in the pool? I ran back inside, grabbing a towel from the laundry room.

"Who needs it?" I smiled . Dad turned and pointed.

There stood a dripping wet Emmett. He shook his head and droplets flew from him to me.

"Thanks," he smiled, winking.

I tossed the towel to him and made my way indoors, unable to control myself. The kitchen was quiet; I grasped the counter and took in a deep breath, trying to control my now erratic breathing.

The images of Emmett, half naked and dripping wet, burned into my mind and my cock protested against the thin layer of material.

"You okay, dude?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, unable to turn without making a spectacle of myself.

I nodded, feeling him move closer.

He touched my shoulder with his paw-like hand. A touch and that's all it took.

"It's okay, you know?" he whispered.

"Okay?"

"Yeah... you don't have to hide, not around me." I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck and I moaned , relaxing into his chest.

"That's better."he whispered

I felt him smile against my neck, his erection pressing into my back. He was so much taller than me and, sensing this, he bent his knees and slid himself between my ass cheeks.

I bucked my hips back as he twisted my nipples under my wife beater.

"So fucking good," he whispered nipping my neck.

I spun round capturing his face in my hands. My eyes drank him in and I waited for a sign that I had misunderstood him.

"Just fucking kiss me!" he hissed.

Our mouths ghosted one another's, our tongues flicking and caressing. Our kiss deepened as I pulled him closer, his hard length wedged against my hip.

"You want to take this somewhere private?" he asked.

I nodded pulling him towards my room. He slammed me against the door as we entered, shedding me of my clothes and his wet shorts , his erection slapping against his stomach.

"How long have you known?" I asked breathlessly as he nipped my skin, going down the V of my hips.

"The first time I winked at you and you tented," he laughed, nuzzling my soft curls above my base.

"Have you always?"

"Fuck now, ask questions later, angel face," he smiled as he took my length into his mouth.

"Fuuuck!" I hissed as he curled his tongue round the tip before plunging back down. It had been so long since I had had someone's mouth around me, and it wasn't long before I felt my balls tighten.

"Emmett, I'm gonna..." I panted.

He hummed and cupped my balls...just like my dream.

That was my undoing. I emptied all I had into his mouth. He took it and licked me clean, making a popping sound as he took his mouth off of me.

"Amazing," he smiled, moving back up my body to once again capture my lips.

Emmett pushed me towards the bed and I froze.

"Em I haven't... before," I whispered.

"Then let me show you exactly what you've been missing." He pulled me forward, nipping at my neck and pumping my semi hard cock.

"Have you got any?" he smiled. I knew he was asking about lube and condoms. I nodded breathlessly, pointing towards my bedside cabinet. I had bought them on a whim...well you never know who you might meet one day.

He collected the items and then lay beside me. I stroked him slowly and his head fell back, raising his ass in the air.

"Turn around, I want to taste you," I whispered. He moved his body round so his cock was close to my mouth and mine to his. I had seen this on a gay porn site and always wanted to try it.

I took his length in my mouth, circling my tongue as I pumped it slowly in and out. With my free hand I moved my fingers towards his puckered skin, lightly stroking his entrance with my middle finger. He moaned and the sensation caused a pulse up my body that shot through my cock, now in his mouth once again.

"Lube!" he hissed.

I released him slowly and he hissed at the loss of contact. I applied lube to his entrance and to my fingers.

I took his head back into my mouth and hollowed out my cheeks, sucking hard. He let out a groan and I brought my hand back to his puckered entrance, teasing one finger inside and curling it around. He bucked his hips toward me until his cock hit the back of my throat. I swallowed and that was his undoing; he shot spurts of warm salty cum down the back of my throat.

He smiled. "Fuck! Give me the fucking lube, I need you inside me now!" he voice was a growl.

I passed him the lube whilst he applied my condom. He pumped my cock a few times before applying the lube; he was hard again already, his cock twitching as he continued to pump me.

"If you don't stop that we'll never finish this," I laughed.

He smiled and the look of those fucking dimples shot straight to my sheathed cock.

"Come ere," he whispered, his voice deep and throaty.

He pushed me back towards the headboard and I sat on my knees leaning back; he smirked and crawled towards me, capturing my bottom lip between his teeth and sucking.

I grabbed his waist, pulling him closer so that he straddled me. The moment our cocks connected I nearly shot my load like a horny teenager.

Bringing his mouth down to my hard nipples, he started the assault again, taking his hand behind me and stroking my entrance. I tensed involuntarily.

"I will have that pretty ass of yours. But, for our first time, I want you in me," he whispered against my ear, licking the shell.

His hands now behind him, he arched his back and positioned himself over my throbbing cock. He lowered himself down slowly, inch by inch, until I was fully sheathed inside him.

"Fuck, that feels..." I hissed, my head falling back, hitting the headboard.

He stilled for a moment and then began to rock his body back and forth. We both looked down to where we were joined - it was fucking amazing.

I began to meet his thrusts, rocking on my knees, the only sounds in the room the slapping of our flesh and our pants as we started a steady rhythm.

I could feel my balls tighten. I didn't want it to end so soon; this was the most intense feeling , me moving in and out of Emmett, the pure pleasure on his face as he thrust his hips towards me.

"Emmett, I'm gonna..." I panted, thrusting my hips harder. He pulled his arms out from behind him and fell back onto the bed; I flew forward, my hands landing on his chest.

"Harder," he growled as he linked his fingers with mine. I sat back on the balls of my feet, pulling almost the whole way out before slamming back in.

"Ungh... fuck, Edward," he hissed. I smiled, seeing his cock swell and grabbing it, pumping it to the same rhythm.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm..." and he came all over his stomach. The sight of those hot streams sent me over the edge and I pumped a few more times before I spilt into him, biting my lip before I screamed his name.

As we both came down from our highs we lay touching one another, unable to keep our hands off each other.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Emmett chuckled. "What for?"

"For being my first , for being who you are." I sucked in his lower lip and he moaned against my mouth.

"I'm just sorry I waited for so long, Edward; you are fucking amazing."

"Shower?" I smiled.

His eyes narrowed and a slow smile crept over his face.

"Why don't I clean myself up and we both head back out to the pool. I'm guessing your mom and dad don't know?"

"Mom does." I smiled.

"Yeah I figured. Well, I'd like to keep my job so let's not push your father, huh?" he smiled giving me a deep kiss.

I nodded.

Emmett made his way downstairs first and I followed a moment later.

Mom winked at me as I joined her in the kitchen.

Did I say I loved my mom?

I could hear Emmett's booming laugh as he spoke to the other guests outside.

Slipping past him I made my way to the pool; the sun was dipping behind the trees, but it was still warm.

I dove into the water, swimming lengths to loosen up my muscles.

On my tenth lap I rested against the diving board.

"_Kiss_...you... look..._kiss._..so...freaking..._kiss.._.hot...all...wet... _kiss._"

I moaned as his hot lips attacked my neck, his hardened cock straining against his shorts. I turned, capturing his lips with mine; we kissed hard and fast until the realisation that we were probably not alone passed over me.

"Where is everyone?" I panted.

"Gone inside," he mumbled against my neck.

"Mmm," I smiled as he made his way lower, his thumbs brushing the edge of my shorts. My head fell back against the wall of the pool as he swiftly pulled down my shorts.

"Turn around," he hissed. I did as I was told; he grabbed my hips and lifted them easily out of the water.

"Okay, lover, foreplay 101," he laughed, kissing my ass. My cock twitched.

"Rimming." He hummed, moving his tongue over my puckered skin, flicking, licking and biting the skin.

"Oh, fuck!" I hissed, bucking my hips back. I needed more friction so I walked up the wall of the pool and gripped the light with my heels so my ass was all the way out. He hummed again in response, dipping his hard tongue into my entrance.

"Fuck, Emm...I'm gonna..." I panted but he didn't stop, just continued to pump his tongue in and out until my balls tightened and I came hard all over the pool wall.

"I want to tap this sweet ass of yours, lover," he laughed, kissing my cheeks and slowly moving up my back.

I nodded.

I trusted him.

I knew he wouldn't push me into anything I felt uncomfortable with, and knowing the feeling of being inside him did make me curious as to how it felt. He wiped his fingers along the wall where my juices dripped. Bringing his hand to my entrance he rubbed them over and inserted a finger slowly.

"Fuck, so tight," he hissed, pumping and curling his finger. "Ready for another?" he asked, kissing my back. I nodded and he inserted another. I tensed slightly.

"Relax, lover, I won't hurt you."

I did relax and, after a moment, he brought his free hand forward and began pumping my cock. I felt his fingers leave and I hissed at the loss of contact until I felt his thick head slowly inch into my tight puckered skin. He pushed forward slowly; the feeling was intense and I needed more. I bucked my hips back and we both cried out as he filled me to the hilt.

"Fuck, you're tight and eager," he groaned. "I am going to fuck you now, lover, good and hard."

He pulled back out, inch by inch, before slamming back in.

"Ungh," I panted as the water lapped around us.

Once again he slowly pulled out. This time he inched back in and it was pure torture. I could feel my balls beginning to tighten again.

"Emm, I'm going..." I panted.

"Cum, lover." He laughed, wriggling his hips. He let go of mine and grasped the poolside, bringing him closer to me.

"I . Could . Fuck . Your . Ass . All . Fucking . Night," he spat, slamming into me over and over again.

"Shhhiitttttt!" I screamed as I came once again, hard.

He collected my juices and brought his hand in between us, gathering up his pre cum.

"Taste it, lover, don't we taste amazing?"

I sucked on his fingers as he ground into me. I bucked my hips back again and again, wanting him to fuck me harder. I fumbled around behind me till I caught his balls in my hands.

"Cum, you fucker." I whispered.

"Edward...fuuuuck!" he screamed, and I felt him pulse inside of me.

We bobbed around in the water for a moment; he was still inside me but I didn't have the strength to hold myself up any more.

"Emmett, I have to move," I whispered. He pulled out slowly and turned me around.

"Fuck, that was intense." He kissed my lips softly, turning my face to his.

We made out for a while in the pool, until I began to shiver.

"Edward?"

"Mhhmm?"

"Can I see you again, I mean, say, at my place?"

The cocky Emmett was suddenly shy and unsure, and it was so fucking cute.

"I'd love that," I smiled.

"Me too." He pulled me close, kissing me softly.

"We better get out." I laughed.

We climbed out and dried one another off.

We walked, hand in hand, towards the door. It opened suddenly and there stood my father; I froze, waiting for the shit to hit the fan. He glanced down between our bodies, taking in our appearance and our hands twinned together.

"It's about fucking time!" he laughed.

WTF!


End file.
